Total Drama Reloaded
by The Malevolent One
Summary: New Story poll up
1. Players have been Picked!

Took me a while to decide! But i have here are the 14 confirmed characters plus the bonus character and my character!

Guys

Dylan Anderson - The Lying Cheater - TotalDramaGirl01

Evan - The manical twins - GrassBlade-Chan

Wesley - The manical twins - GrassBlade-Chan

Walter Banks - The nice nutjob - the house master

Alex Argent - Strong Silent - nashoba-orienson

Christiano Dacosta - The MPD geek - PokemonXYFan

Max Wilson - the geek - seemlymaxx

Girls

Addie Smith - The Lovely German Girl - TotalDramaGirl01

Jannete Drew - The Psycho Comedian - Guest

Trinity Lenson - The Archer - TDSuperFan

Emma Johansen - The Drama Queen - Zoopzoop

Nalia Rhinestone - The Dragon Lover - GrassBlade-Chan

Mallory Hale - the mean girl - Chocolate Bubbles

Lucy Hale - The Quiet Loner - Chocolate Bubbles

WHY DID THEY KILL BRIAN AND NOT MEG ON FAMILY GUY


	2. Chapter 1:Even more not so happy campers

Hi im Chris McClain! You may know me from shows such as Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, Revenge of the Island, All Stars, Winter island, and All Stars Volume 2. But this season, we're bringing in 16 new contestants! But like 5 out of the 7 seasons, they will stay in crappy cabins, eat questionable food. And get along. Here at the bonfire every night, one camper will walk the dock of shame! And since I really like the flush of shame, they will continue to be flushed down the flush of shame! After all eliminations, One player will be left standing and win ONE….MILLION….DOLLARS! So what are we waiting for it's time to kick off this season, here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

( Theme Song Plays )

Chris: Alright first before anything, we're going to introduce our cast members. First to arrive is Walter

Walter is a guy with wavy white hair, he's white, he's short and very light like 5'6. He was wearing a black jacket and an orange shirt underneath with regular pants.

Walter: hey Chris good to be here.

Walter was wearing a funny glove and when he went to high five Chris it pushed him into the water

Walter: Oopsie!

Chris: Tu tu. Our next contestant is Christiano.

Christiano: Hey guys.

Christiano's hair was brown kinda shaggy, He was tall about 6'0 but was skinny. Had a small tan. He was wearing a yellow shirt that said 88 and blue jeans.

Chris: Our next contestant is Trinity.

Trinity: Hi guys.

Trinity had her hair tied and it went to her waist, kind of like Bridgette, She had a good tan, she was wearing a Winter Gray Jacket, underneath a Purple shirt with silvery heart, black fingerless gloves, Black jean skirt(Above knee), purple leggings, and black high tops.

Chris: And now for something fun. Hey Trinity, you suck at being an archer.

Piper: Who said that!?

Chris: Walter did!

Walter: No I didn't!

Piper: Grahhhhh!

Piper began to punch Walter.

Chris: Ah that was funny!

Trinity: Huh wait I though I was over by Chris.

Chris: You were, next is Emma. Hey Chef, pull out a little when she's about to step off.

Emma: hey Chris and Gah!

Emma fell into the water

Emma: My hair!

Christiano: Here hold on.

When Christiano helped her out, she was like half tan half white, she was wearing a Pink t-shirt with exposed midriff and skinny jeans, with pink hairband and sandals. Her hair WAS in a ponytail that went down to her midback but now its over her face and you cant understand a word she was saying.

Emma: thmmks.

Chris: Moving on next is Janette.

Janette: Hey! Wussup. Hahahaha!

Janette was wearing a Purple hood with blue jeans tore at the knees with White and purple sneakers. She was white and had purple scruffy hair and she was short and light.

Walter was staring for a minute.

Christiano: Walter? Walter?

Walter: Huh? Oh uh what.

Christiano: Nothing you were staring off into space

Walter; Oh.

Chris: Moving on next is Wesley and Evan. Their identical twins!

Evan: Hi you can call me Ev or Evan. Doesn't matter

Wesley: Hi you can call me Wes or Wesley.

Wesley had choppy blonde hair that ended at his ears and had bangs. He had Emerald Green eyes with on the left one had a ring of brown. It was the only way to tell them apart. Wesley was wearing a hoodie that said "Twin one" and blue jeans. He was a normal build but a bit shorter than average.

Evan on the other hand had the same kind of hair and eyes as Wesley without the brown ring. But he was wearing a green hoodie with it saying "Twin two".

Evan: Hey Chris.

Wesley: Hey Chris. Uh hey dude what's that stupid glove on your hand

Walter: This!

Walter's special hand device pushed him into the water

Confessional

Wesley: Grrrrrrrrrrr. He's going down!

End

Chris: So that's 7 out of 16. Next is Dylan and Addie.

Addie: You can shove it Dylan!

Dylan: Come on give me another chance!

Addie: never!

Addie pushed him into the water.

Addie had blonde hair and had luscious curls, waist-length, bangs that cover her right eye, and a white clip-on flower in her hair. She was tan. She was about let's say about 5'6 and light. She was wearing a black strapless t-shirt with skinny jeans and white stilettos.

Dylan was tan with brown short spikey hair. About 6'0 and about 200 pounds. He wore a Blue and White plaid shirt with blue jeans and brown boots.

Chris: Would you two stop arguing and let me continue! Next is another set of twins Mallory, and Lucy Hale.

Lucy: Hi Chris. She said in a small voice.

Mallory: This Island is a dump.

Lucy was about 5'3 and very light. She's very quiet, she had long black hair, she was wearing a black long shirt with a gray collar, dark blue skinny jeans, small black shoes.

Mallory on the other hand was just barely shorter than Lucy. She weighed just a tad more than Lucy. She had Blond hair and it was like Dakota's. She was wearing a pink tank top, pink shorts and pink shoes. They were both White.

Chris: Next is Max!

Max was a short boy, and looked nerdy. Like Cameron but was tan not black. He had thick and short, blonde hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts and had glasses.

Max: Hi guys.

Christiano: Hey Max.

Confessional

Christiano: Max and Trinity seem pretty cool. Ok Trinity is really cool! And Max could make a good friend!

End

Wesley: Hey Max.

Max: Hi what's your name?

Wesley: Im Wesley but you can call me Wes.

Wesley stuck out his hand and when Max reached for it. Then Wesley flung him into the water.

Max: Hey what was that for!

Wesley: Oh, you must've slipped from my hand!

Evan: Wesley stop!

Wes: Fine!

_**For Wesley im just gonna put Wes when he has dialogue.**_

Chris: So that's 12 out of 16! 4 left and now down to three with Titus.

Titus: Hey guys.

Titus had brown hair and was about let's say 5'10. He was wearing a Mountain Dew T-shirt. He wore Blue and yellow orange Nike's. And had black sweatpants on.

Chris: next is Matt!

Matt: Hey guys good to meet you.

Matt had slicked back hair, 6'5 and very muscular. He had light tan skin. Had a black button shirt. With a white tie. Had black khaki pants and black semi formal shoes and black aviator glasses.

Walter: nice to meet you.

Walter stuck out his hand and they shook but then Walter zapped him with a device he strapped onto his hand.

Matt: Ow! What the heck man?

Walter: sorry guess I rubbed my socks too much on the carpet.

Chris: Moving on, our next contestant is Alex!

Alex: hey guys. He said in a silent tone.

Alex was had silver hair that was cropped short but slightly longer on the top. He was wearing urban camo bdu pants, light grey t-shirt, boots, denim jacket. His skin was slightly tanned. He looked pretty strong.

Alex moved toward Lucy.

Alex: Hi what's your name? He said quietly.

Lucy: Hi im Lucy. She quietly responded back.

Chris: And our last contestant, Nalia!

Nalia: Come on Torture!

All 15: Torture?

Nalia: He's my pet dragon!

Wes: pet dragon? Dragons don't exist!

Nalia: You just don't see him because your not believing good enough!

Nalia had choppy chocolate hair that reached her shoulders. She was tan and about 5'2 and had a very petite frame. She wore A dark red, spaghetti strap tank top under a black, light, zip up hoodie. Bootcut jeans, and combat boots.

Chris: So that's all 16 players! Campers follow me to the bonfire.

AT THE BONFIRE

Chris: Alright if I call your name, go to my right. Max, Walter, Trinity, Janette, Emma, Addie, Dylan, and Christiano. You guys are the Horrendous Hurricane!

All 8: Alright the name could be worse.

Confessional

Trinity: Why did I hit Walter earlier? And Yay! Christiano is on my team! I just hope Piper doesn't fuck things up.

Christiano: Max and Trinity are on my team! Yes!

Walter: same team as Janette!

Janette: Yeah this team is cool (Australian): I bet this group of people can be as crazy as Dingos.

End

Chris: So if I call your name, come stand at my right. Nalia, Alex, Lucy, Mallory, Evan, Wesley, Titus, and Matt. You guys are known as, White Lightning!

Evan: I actually like that name.

Lucy: Yeah it is pretty good, isn't it _**Mal.**_

Mallory: Shut it before I break you in two!

Chris: Go to the cabins and set up. In one hour you have a challenge!

All 16: A challenge already?

Wes: yeah we just got here!

Chris: Hey you signed up for this! Not me!

At the cabins.

Christiano: he hey Trinity

Trinity: Hey Christiano.

Christiano: He How's it going

Trinity: Pretty good.

Confessional

Christiano: I wonder if Trinity would like someone like me, I have this thing. And it gets in the way sometimes.

Trinity: Christiano is soooo sweet.

End

Chris: Campers the first part of today's challenge is to race to the cliff! Bring your swim gear!

At the cliff

Chris: Ok like the first season one challenge, whoever has the most divers gets immunity and the other team gets a brutal elimination! Don't forget, there are sharks down there!. Now I know there aren't enough beds in the one cabin. If you noticed a little farther in the woods is the spa hotel! Like season 5 6 and 7. If your team wins they get the spa hotel. The first team that goes is the Horrendous Hurricanes! First is Emma.

Emma: Oh I'd love to dive but im not getting my hair wet.

Chris: Ok next is Max since Emma is a big baby!

Max: Don't let me die!

Chris: And Max earns one point for his team! Next is Christiano!

Christiano: Ok then.

(Change)

Jackson: Ok let's getter done!

Chris: and that's 2 to 0! Next is Addie.

Addie: No never! I hate heights!

Chris: So another Baby! Dylan your up!

Dylan: For Addie!

Addie: Never in a million years you jerk face!

Chris: So that's 3 Next is Trinity!

Trinity: Ok!

Chris: Ok that is 4 jumpers. Next is Janette!

Janette( Icelandic ): Ok I can do it!

Chris: Ok and finally Walter.

Walter: I can do it!

Chris: Ok so for the Hurricane they had 6 out of 8 jump! Now it's the Lightning's turn! First is Evan.

Wes: Im going with him.

Chris: Ok I don't care.

Wes & Evan: Alright!

Chris: So that's 2 down. I'm making Mallory and Lucy go together.

Lucy: ok. She said quietly

Mallory: Ugh Chris why do you have to be a bitch!

Chris: So anyway that's 4 down. Next is Alex.

Alex: No way! Im horrified of drowning!

Chris: Okay. Next is Titus!

Titus: Cowabunga!

Chris: Ok Matt, with your point you tie it.

Matt: manageable and wont hurt me financially!

Chris: Ok! So Nalia! If you jump, you win the challenge!

Nalia: Come on Torture let's win this!

Mallory: Hey Chris! You might wanna make sure she didn't smoke Marijuana on the boat or something.

Chris: And she jumped! White Lightning wins the challenge and the spa hotel!

White Lightning: Woo yeah!

Chris: Hurricane, ill see you at the elimination tonight!

AT the bonfire

Chris: Campers, I have 7 marshmallows here. Whoever does not receive one must go down to the dock, and take the flush! And you can't come back, EVER. The first contestant safe is Christiano!

Christiano: Yes!

Chris: Next is Dylan.

Dylan: Yes!

Chris: Trinity!

Trinity: A wise decision.

Chris: Walter!  
Walter: Alright!

Chris: and safe from the bottom 3 is Janette!

Janette(British): Thank you.

Chris: and safe from the bottom two is Max.

Max: Yes!

Chris: So Addie and Emma are the bottom 2! The person getting flushed tonight is…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

….

…

…Emma! Addie your safe!

Addie: Pheww…

Emma: What! Why me and not Addie?

Max: because Addie had a reason no to jump! You just didn't want your hair wet!

Emma: Well screw you guys! I don't wanna go!

Emma began to throw things!

Chris: Oh Chef!

Chef picks up Emma and takes her down to the flush.

AT THE FLUSH

Emma: Ill be back! I promise you!

Chris: I sincerely doubt that! Well one player down 15 to go! Who will leave next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

_**A big thank you to zoopzoop for Emma. And sorry she got flushed first. It was a fan vote that I don't control.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Truth or Lazershark!

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! 16 new campers arrived and were introduced. And there are already some enemies! Best! Drama! Ever! But did some sparks kindle? Anyway then they were divided into teams and jumped of the cliff. The Hurricane lost and Emma got the boot because she didn't want her hair wet! Will someone die today? Will Love beging? Well all these questions answered here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

( Whole theme plays )

If you guys want I can go back to the first chapter and add an intro to. Like to say what it shows while the theme is going on. PM or leave a review about it.

Later in the night

Alex: H hi lu Lucy.

Lucy: Hey Alex.

Alex: So um Mallory is your twin?

Lucy: Yeah. Mal is my twin, and I don't like it one bit.

Alex: Well it cant be that bad. After all, she is your sister

Alex and Lucy smiled at each other

Mallory: hey love birds! Get out of the way!

Lucy: Shut up Mal.

Mallory: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Mallory stormed off

Alex: I stand corrected, she can be that bad.

Meanwhile

Max: Hahahah! Good one Janette

Walter: yeah… Good one.

Janette(Yiddish): yes thank thou.

Walter: yeah.

Confessional

Walter: Look I like Janette, ill admit it. But why does the way she change voices every five seconds? Id say multiple personalities but she's isn't doing deep breaths so.

Janette: Stupid Foreign accent syndrome!

End

Christiano: So Trinity. How's your boyfriend?

Trinity: I don't have one.

Christiano: Oh.

Confessional

Christiano: Yes! Cute and single!

End

Christiano: Well id like to ha….

(Change)

Justin(Deep dark voice): Hang you sometime! AHAHAHAHHAHAH! Justin snuck up and tripped Max

(Change)

Trinity: Christiano what are you doing?!

Christiano: I uh tripped and uhh accidentally tripped him.

Confessional

Christiano: alright so what if I have multiple personalities! I bet Trinity won't even come near a goof like me. Sigh

Trinity: Ok that was weird.

Max: Hmmm that was weird. From my studies that is not usual Christiano. Even though I've only known him for a day, there's something weird about him.

End

Wes: Evan we need a game plan.

Evan: What about a game plan?

Wes: Well I think we should alliance up. Alex and Lucy are already kinda boyfriendish girlfriendish. Nalia and that crazy imaginary dragon. Matt looks like a one man team. Titus isn't probably going to join, that sneaky bastard. Which leaves Mallory.

Evan: Uh uh NO WAY!

Wes: Think about it she's alone, she'll be looking for allies and then BAM! We'll vote her off!

Evan: That is actually a pretty good idea…..

Wes: See!

Evan: alright but we have to vote her off soon!

Wes: Fine!

Meanwhile

Nalia: Come on Torture!

Mallory: ugh she's got to go!

Confessional

Mallory: I feel like Heather in season 1 with Gwen. Except this time it's creepy dragon lover.

Nalia: people just don't get it! Torture is actually here! And no Mallory! I don't smoke pot! God fuck tard

End

Matt: Now for a financial sleep for 8 hours exact in my money pj's!

Titus: Obsessed with money much?

Confessional

Titus: God! Matt is like obsessed with Money! I could pay him to leave the island! Literally I have $100! Wait a minute that's what ill do!

End

Meanwhile

Dylan: Addie why cant I have another chance?

Addie: Because you're a liar and a cheater! At first you told me nothing happened and then she came clean with it! So you're a liar and a cheater!

Dylan: It was a stupid mistake that wont happen again!

Addie: I cant trust you! Goodbye Dylan!

Addie stormed off

Dylan: Why cant I just get her back! If I could I would go back and change it!

Dylan began to cry.

Christiano was walking alone

(Change)

Justin: Ahahah! Perfect for the picking.

Justin walked over to Dylan.

Confessional

Justin: You see if I can get him to keep going back to try and get Addie, Addie will be so furious she'll just give up because Dylan wont leave her alone, or she'll get everyone to vote him out

End

Justin: Hey you low life piece of shit, get up and go get your girl! Don't sit there like a piece of shit!

Dylan: Your right! I just have to keep trying!

(Change)

Christiano: What the? When did I get here?

Dylan: Ok weirdo im just gonna go do what I was told to do!

Christiano: Ok.

During the night

Everyone was asleep. Then all the sudden we saw Trinity get up. She walked across the room got under Janette's bed and pulled out a nail. Then she rushed back into her bed.

Janette: Gah!

Trinity: What's the matter?

Janette: The Bed just fell apart!

The boys heard the screams too and ran in

Walter: What the hell was that?!

Trinity: Her bed just fell apart

Christiano: Well hold o

(Change)

Max*- Christiano's personality. It will have a star if its him because there is already a player named Max.

Max*: Lemme have a looksee!

Max* looked under the bed and came to a conclusion

Max*: The way it looks someone pulled out the nail.

All 7: gasp!

Max*: Someone sabotaged the bed!

Addie: Who would of done this?

Max*: I don't know but I think this is just a slew of things to come!

Max: Oh no!

Confessional

Piper: Of course I pulled out the nail, they'll never figure that out! And soon enough, ill be doing stuff like that all the time, once I take over this dimwits body! Mwahahahahahh

Trinity: hey when did I get in here?

End

Dylan: Well someone should stick in here and keep watch.

In the morning of the challenge

Christiano: Max did you see anything in your watch?

Max: No but I do hope we figure out who did this!

Trinity: Oh hey what you guys talking about?

Christiano: I was just asking Max about last night.

Meanwhile at the spa hotel

Mallory: Oh what a surprise the cameras of everywhere. Well well who is this in the cabins? Hmm OH! She tore out a nail of the mattress. Hmm it kinda looks like that Trinity girl. Meh not on my team.

LOUDSPEAKER

Chris: Maggots report to the lake. Oh I forgot to mention. Like the last few seasons there is a Chris immunity statue somewhere on the island. Now get over here!

At the lake

Chris: Today is Truth or Laser shark. Like the season 4 challenge if you don't fess up your whole team gets dunked! But if you do you'll feel a small shock and earn your team a point. Don't forget Fang and the sharks are down there. To demonstrate, we have classic contestant Scott!

Scott: No!

Chris: Sorry dude! It's in your contract!

Scott: ok fine!

Chris: Observe!

Scott was dunked by Chris

Scott: Ahhhhhhh!

Scott ran off.

Chris: That'll do. Ok get into your booths. First to 5 points wins! First question for the White Lightning. Who cant swim on your team.

Wes: Someone cant swim on our team?! Hah!

Evan: Wes shut up.

Wes: Fine!

Lucy tagged the buzzer.

Lucy: me.

Chris: One to zero Lightning! Here is one for the Hurricane! Who's afraid of losing someone.

Dylan immidiatly rang the buzzer and looked over at Addie.

Addie: Hmph!

Later in the challenge The Lightning didn't give an answer so the Hurricane had a chance to win with a two pointer.

Chris: Who is afraid to tell the truth about themselves? This is worth two because there are two of them.

Christiano and Trinity both hit the buzzer.

Chris: And the Hurricane wins! Lightning ill see you at the campfire tonight.

Lucy: Mallory we would have won if you weren't such a baby!

Mallory: Shut up Lucy!  
Mallory stormed off into the woods and tripped over something.

Mallory: Well hello there.

Meanwhile

Alex and Lucy were sitting on the beach

Lucy: Yeah so how come your afraid of drowning?

Alex: While my uncle was taking me on a fishing trip, When I was 11 I leaned over the railing to see the dolphins that were jumping ahead of the boat. I fell in, and was pushed under the boat and caught in the propeller wash. When I came to surface of the water, coughing and splashing, I had already been in the frigid north Atlantic waters off the coast of Greenland for over a minute. I was rescued successfully, but by the time I was pulled out, the shockingly cold water had made my hair go bone-white.

Lucy: So that also explains why your hair is white.

Alex: yeah I hate going anywhere near water.

Lucy: Do you know how to swim?

Alex: yeah but I don't like to.

Lucy: Oh. I cant swim.

Alex: Then why did you jump yesterday?

Lucy: Because I clung onto my sister.

Alex: Oh.

Confessional

Lucy: So Alex is really sweet.

Alex: Lucy is pretty cool. But from what I hear, Mallory is the devil.

End

Janette: So you guys glad we get the spa hotel?

Trinity: yeah.

Confessional

Trinity: Last night. Piper went over to Janette's bed and pulled out the nail! But im pretty sure Piper is randomly appearing! It used to just be when im angry, but I don't think that's the case anymore.

All 7(Without Mallory): Yes!

Wes: Agreed we vote off Mallory!

Later

Confessional

Titus: Time to see if this will actually work.

End

Titus: Hey Matt ill give you $100 to vote yourself off!

Matt: ONE HUNDERED DOLLARS?! OK OK OK OK OK!

End

At the campfire

Confessional

Matt: I vote for myself!

End

Chris: Campers you've tallied the votes.

Confessional

Mallory: I heard Titus talking to Matt so im voting Matt!

End

Chris: Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow, will go down to the dock of shame, take the flush and you cant come back! EVER. The first two safe are Lucy and Alex!

Alex: Yes!

Lucy: Alright!

Chris: next is Titus.

Titus: Of course.

Chris: Next is Evan and Wes.

Evan & Wes: Alright!.

Chris: So the bottom 3 is Nalia, Matt, and Mallory. But the person safe from the bottom 2 is Nalia!

Nalia: Torture told me I'd be safe!

Chris: So Matt and Mallory. The person going home tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mallory! Matt your safe! Mallory it's time to go.

Mallory: On the contrary! Im not going anywhere!

Wes: Why is that?

Mallory: Because I have the immunity Chris statue!  
Chris: Well played Mallory! So the person going home is Matt with a 6 to 2 vote you had 2!

Matt: At least I got $100 to vote myself off!

AT THE FLUSH

Chris: Any final words?  
Matt: Meh, I didn't expect to go far.

Flush!

In the night

We see Trinity get up again. But this time we see her with something in her hand. She lays it on Addie and sprints back to bed.

Addie: OW!

Janette: What is it?

Addie: A spider bit me!

Trinity: Oh no!

Confessional

Trinity: Piper leave me alone!

Piper: Oh I don't think so.(Grins)

End

Chris: 2 players down 14 to go. Who will take the flush next here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

Preview  
On an all new Total Drama Reloaded. We have the campers face their fear!

Christiano: Oh no!

Its an all new Total Drama Reloaded! 12/2/13 or 12/3/13!

Chris: Its something you'll regret for the rest of your life.


	4. Chapter 3: Phobia Factor!

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! We learned of Christiano's multiple personality disorder! So when we met Jackson in the first episode, we also met two others which names have yet to be revealed. Piper appeared even more in this episode and had 2 interesting confessionals. The challenge? Truth or Lazershark! Where we had Scott for a guest appearance. The Hurricane won the challenge and Mallory was about to go home but she pulled out the immunity statue! So when Titus paid Matt to vote himself off, it cost him. We're down to 14 competitors! And none of them are ready for today's brutal challenge! Stick around to see who goes down. Here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

(Theme song plays)

Later that night…

Mallory: Here comes the winning team! Unlike us. What do you guys want?

Trinity: Nothing just to talk. Anyone wanna go swimming?

Lucy & Alex: NO!

Trinity: Fine! What's wrong with swimming?

Lucy: Im afraid of water!

Alex: And im afraid of drowning.

Confessional

Trinity: I wish I kinda wouldn't have asked because everyone started talking about their fears.

End

Mallory: Mines…being unpopular. Even though I am popular. That's my fear.

Wes: Phahahahahah! Your fear is being unpopular? Hah!

Mallory: Oh yeah! And what's your fear?

Wes: Being buried alive.

Evan: Mine's heights

Mallory: Meh.

Wes: At least my fear isn't something stupid!

Mallory: Can it!

Trinity: wow what an argument!

Evan: So what's your fear trinity?

Trinity: well I have this one fear, but that's not important. Mine would probably having to sit still with nothing to do for an hour. Id have so much energy id explode.

Janette: Wow. I have a fear of dogs.

Walter: Mines death itself.

Alex: What about you Christiano, you've been awfully quiet.

Christiano: My fear is…Bugs

Mallory: Meh. What about you Titus.

Titus: Really big roller coasters.

Lucy: Wow. What about you Max?

Max: My fear is being held up high by someone else. It makes me dizzy. What about… Nalia

Nalia: Im with Alex on this one. Drowning. Sittin there, choking to death in something that's good for you. (Shivers) That leaves Addie, and Dylan

Addie: Mines heights.

Dylan: Mine is losing you.

All 12: Awww

Addie: Shove it Dylan! You cheated on me! We're never getting back together! Like that Tator Switch song!

Janette: wow.

Evan: how could you ever cheat on a sweet girl like Addie?

Dylan: I screwed up okay!

Evan: You shouldn't have!

Evan and Addie smiled at each other

Confessional

Wes: oh no! If Evan thinks he's going to date someone on the other team, he's got another thing coming..

End

The next morning

Walter: So Janette did you sleep well?

Janette (Chinese): Yes sleep very good.

Walter: Janette why do you swap accents every 10 seconds or so?

Janette (Egyptian): What do you mean? (British):I do no such thing!

Walter: Mhmm.

Confessional

Walter: If it's not Multiple Personality disorder. Then it's got to be… oh why didn't I see this before! Its foreign accent syndrome. (Smacks own fore head)

Janette (Canadian): It's really hard work keeping these accents down!

End

Trinity: Hey Christiano.

Christiano: Sup?

Trinity: Nothing…So who do you think put that spider on Addie?

Christiano: I don't know. We'll have to figure it out.

Trinity: Yup! Hey look at that painting!

Christiano: Yes It i…

(Change)

Max*: Very precise painting!

Trinity: Christiano?

Max*: No no. Names Max.

Trinity: Ok then but Ahhh!

(Change)  
Christiano: Huh? Trinity what are you doing in the floor boards?

Trinity: I don't know I fell through.

Christiano: You've got to be more careful!

Max: I heard a scream! What's wrong?

Trinity: I fell through the floorboards!

Max: Oh.

Meanwhile…

Lucy (Yawns): These beds suck.

Confessional

Lucy: You know compared to the spa hotel, these beds suck. I really wanna win again and go back!

End

Mallory: Yeah you said it.

Nalia: Even Torture cant sleep.

Mallory: Grrrrrrrr.

Confessional

Mallory: She's got to go! I cant stand her and her "Dragon"

Nalia: They just don't see Torture the way i do. Gah! Torture why'd you poop on the floor.

End

Titus: Man regular cabins suck!

Alex: yeah they do! We need to win the next challenge!

Wes: Yeah loser cabin! Sucky cabin!

Evan: Meh.

Wes: What do you mean meh?!

Evan: You guys are overreacting. Plus you might as well get used to them because if you think your going to make it to the merge and win invincibility every challenge, you better get used to these sucky beds.

Confessional

Wes: Sadly, Evan is right. Like all the time! Grrrrrrrrrr!

End

Wes: Thanks for the tip. (Grunts)

Titus: I'm gonna go catch some fresh air.

OUTSIDE

Titus: Ahhh that's more like it. Huh?

Titus looked over to the woods.

Titus: OH NO!

Titus runs inside the cabin

Titus: Gah!

Wes: What is it?

Titus: EZKIAL IS OUTSIDE!

All 4: Ahhhhhh!

Confessional

Alex: That thing is a freak!

Wes: Im not going near that thing!

Titus: That thing looks like someone shit in a toilet, and then the shit and toilet, mated! Ugh!

Evan: Ewwwww, he's green!

End

Mallory: Why are you guys messing with, my (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

Director: Sorry it's kinda like last season when Courtney went ballistic.

Back to the camera

Everybody was at the mess hall

Christiano: I wonder what diabolical challenge we'll have to do today.

Max: Hmmmm I have a theory today's challenge is…

Chris: Phobia Factor!

Christiano: Oh no!

Max: If he'd let me finish I would've said that!

Chris: Oh I noticed that Titus noticed Zek this morning yeah don't go near him. Because if you do. Its something you'll regret for the rest of your life. But yes Max, today's challenge is Phobia factor! Hey Mallory, I've got a bunch of people to tell you your unpopular.

Mallory: How did you…?

Chris: Oh I don't know just these camera's everywhere. I wouldn't have the brightest idea. Hey Max, classic competitor Lightning is going to hold you for a good ten minutes and if you puke or yell " Let me down" You lose! Alright eat breakfast then come out.

AFTER BREAKFAST!

Chris: So the first to face their fear is…Janette!

Janette (Korean): Ok!

Chris: You must pet this dog and let it lick your face without flipping out for 30 seconds!

Janette: Doesn't seem so…bad

Walter: Come one Janette you can do it!

Janette (Spanish): Ok amigo!

Janette sat with the dog and pet it for 25 seconds then…

Dog: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Janette: Why is it growling?

Dog: Bark!

The dog lunged

Chris: Time! Point for the Hurricane! Next is Mallory

Mallory: No way! I forfeit!

Chris: Ok no point for the Lightning! Next is Max!

Lightning: I heard my name!

Chris: Yes Lightning. So Max, are you ready?

Max: Sure…

Lightning: Sha-Lightning will hold you up little girl!

9 minutes later

Max: I feel like barfing. Ugh.

Christiano: Come one Max you can do it!

Max: But I… am… about… to… barf!

Chris: Time!

Max: Bleaaaaaah!(Barfs)

Chris: So that's 2 points for the Hurricane! So Titus. You, me, and a BIG roller coaster! If you scream out of fear or barf after getting off, you lose!

Titus: I can do this!

After riding the roller coaster

Titus: (Barf) Aww man.

Chris: Again no point! So Dylan. I need you and Addie to come with me.

At the cliff

Chris: Alright Addie, tell Dylan what you think about him. And Dylan if you cry, you lose!

Addie: I think you're a pig-nosed, idiot, Lying cheater, and I will never EVER! Even think of getting back together with you. N-E-V-E-R! NEVER!

Dylan: Really?

Addie: Yes!

Dylan: (Crys)

Addie: Baby!

Chris: No point for the Hurricane! But while we're here. Addie if you jump off the cliff, you get a point!

Addie: Ok… Here I go!

Addie wasn't going to until she tripped over a rock!

Addie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Later…

Chris: So that's 6 to 3. But Alex and Lucy are going anyway! You two must swim for at least 5 minutes! If you start to drown and need fished out you lose!

Confessional

Addie: I was kind of hoping we'd lose. Because then Dylan would be gone, but…

Dylan: Thank god we didn't lose! Id be toast if we had!

End

Lucy: I can't!

Alex: Lucy. Look you can hold on to me the whole time. I may be afraid of drowning but I can swim.

Lucy: O…Okay.

Alex: That's the spirit.

5 minutes later…

Chris: And your done! Even though, you still lose the challenge! SO! Ill see the White Lightning at elimination again!

All six(Except Mallory): Okay!

Wesley: This time we'll get rid of her. She had the idol last time but it wont save her this time!

At the bonfire

Chris: Campers, you've casted your votes. Everybody but Titus and Mallory are safe! So you both failed your phobia challenge!

Lucy: This is it. she muttered to herself

Chris: The person leaving tonight is….

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mallory! Titus your safe!

Titus: Oh thank god!

Lucy: Good bye Mal!

Chris: Titus you didn't have to be that worried it was a 6 to 1 vote and you knew who was getting eliminated!

Titus: Meh.

Mallory: NO! Ill have my vengence!  
At the flush

Chris: Any last words!

Mallory: Lucy better not win!

Chris: Yawn.

Flush!

Chris: 3 players down, 13 more to flushicute! Find out who takes the flush next time on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

_**I'm thinking about writing a story about Mike's past and an after revenge of the island and All Stars Aftermath!(All one story)**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Dodge Brawl!

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! We had the 14 remaining players face their phobias! Piper struck again as this time she put a spider on Addie and it bit her. We met the name of Christiano's artistic personality Max! In the challenge it was 7 to 5 and the Horrendous Hurricane won again! So then the White Lightning sent home Mallory who had the immunity statue last vote. Only 13 players remain! Who will survive the pain? Find out now here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

(Theme Plays)

I probably will put a theme thing in the first chapter so It'll be edited.

In the Night

Piper: Huh?

Confessional

Piper: FINALLY! Trinity gave up! It took long enough, but now im in charge! If I can pose as her I could use her allies and CRUSH them! Wahahahhahahhah!

Subconscious

Trinity: What the? Hello?

A Piece of Trinity's brain swells up

Piper: Hello little one.

Trinity: You!

Piper: Oh yes me. I thought you'd givin up but I guess im just stronger than you.

Trinity: I thought you weren't around after the hypnotherapy!

Piper: Nah, I've been hiding. But then I thought if she's trying out for a show that gives a million dollars to the winner, now would be a good time to come out and play!

Trinity: Don't mess with anyone! Especially Christiano!

Piper: Who's gonna stop me! Once I pose as you the poor guy won't notice a thing! Goodbye forever! TRINITY! WAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH!

Piper disappeared

Trinity: Come back! Aw man how am I going to get out of here? I guess im by myself for this.

Outside subconscious

Piper: Time to pose and mess with everyone!

End

*- Posing as someone else

Piper: Hmm the millipede awakens.

Piper pulled a millipede out and planted it on Walter then rushed back to her room

Walter: EW!

Max: What?

Dylan: Huh?

Walter: someone put a millipede on me!

Confessional

Piper: Hmm if I want them to be suspicious on someone else ill have to do something to myself to convince them.

Max: Ugh! Im so annoyed by the stupid pranks people keep doing to us! I'm gonna find out who keeps doing this before I'm next!

End

Piper*: Oh Walter! What happened?

Janette (Brazilian): Oh god what happened? (Regular) Walter are you ok?

Walter: Yeah it didn't do anything it just freaked the shit out of me.

Addie: Hmmmm

Confessional

Addie: Ahah! I got it! If I can get everyone to think the things were Dylan, I can get him eliminated! YES!

Piper: I need to keep Christiano around so I have an ally since Trinity and Him like eachother. So I guess we'll play the blame game on Max!

End

Later…

Addie: Look Janette we need to talk.

Janette (Finland): What be it?

Addie: Before Mallory got eliminated, I saw Dylan walk around before the spider planted it on me!

Janette: Gasp!

Addie: Can you help me vote him out the next time we lose?

Janette: Absolutely! Ill get Walter in on this.

Addie: Thanks!

Janette: No problem!

Meanwhile In his sleep

Kai: God you guys can be so annoying! Why couldn't he create another girl?

Jackson: Because girls are sissies!

Justin: Oh shut your trap Jackson!

Max*: Who asked you Justin?!

Kai: Id love to keep talking but shut your mouthes! God I need to take control.

Jackson: No I should get control im most athletic!  
_**Remember if I don't have a * beside it then it's the contest Max. **_

Max: Christiano?

Christiano: Huh what?

Max: You were talking in your sleep. In a girls voice too at one point.

Christiano: Well what does that have to do with anything?

Max: Christiano, do you have multiple personalities?

Christiano: Okay yes but please don't tell anyone!

Max: Don't worry I wont

Christiano: Promise!

Max: I promise!

Piper was spying

Confessional

Piper: Ok Max has to go! He's smart and basically has an alliance with Christiano! Ugh!

End

Max: I think I found out your triggers! Whenever someone comments on art Max comes out.

While Max discusses his personas Christiano is changing in the background

Max: Whenever there's an athletic situation Jackson comes out. But there was two others that I haven't identified yet.

(Change)

Christiano: anyway what were you saying?

Max: I know of 2 personalities triggers but I don't know the other two.

Christiano: Which ones?

Max: The girl and the one that sounds darkish.

Christiano: Hmm the one I know your talking about is Kai and she flirts a lot.

Max: Wait! That means that other one was recently created!

Christiano: Uh oh.

Meanwhile

Janette: Look Walter we need to talk.

Walter: Yeah we do. I know why you change accents! You have foreign accent syndrome.

Janette (Jamaican): How did you know that?

Walter: Not important. Why are you hiding it?

Janette: Ugh. I get made fun of for it.

Walter: Why did you think we'd make fun of you for it?

Janette (Cowgirl): Cause it makes me an oddball.

Walter: Everyone is different. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. Now give me a high five!

Little did they both know they were both wearing shock bracelets that they we're going to use to shock the other with.

An electric shock is heard

Walter: Woah, you use electric buzzers too!?

Janette: All the time!

Walter: wow.

Walter was getting back up when Janette pulled him down and she kissed him

Janette: Now what I wanted to talk about was is voting of Dylan with me the next time we lose. He's the one doing all the planting of bugs. And destroyer of beds.

Walter: Ok we vote out Dylan.

Chris: Campers report to the courts!

At the court

Chris: Like season one todays challenge is…

Piper*: Dodge ball?

Piper*- Impersonating Trinity

Chris: Hey Trinity remember how Gwen was flushed last season? That'll happen to you if you do it again! GOT IT?

Piper*: Yes captain.

Chris: But yes today's challenge is Dodge ball. Each team will put 5 players in at a time and its 2 out of 3. Get ready! And bring your linups to me.

First round

Hurricane: Christiano, Piper, Walter, Dylan, and Janette

Sitting: Max and Addie

Lightning: Alex, Titus, Wesley, Evan, and Nalia.

Sitting: Lucy

Nalia: Hmm Torture how should we take out the oppenent? That's great! Good job Torture!

Chris: GO!

Nalia stopped the others and took 2 balls threw one up and threw the other really hard at Dylan.

Dylan took a seat by Addie but she got up and moved away and said UGH!

A montage of people on both sides getting hit with dodgeballs occurred. At the end The White Lightning won the challenge.

Chris: So Horrendous Hurricane ill see you later.

Later

Piper*: hey Christiano.

Christiano: Hey Trinity. Whats up?

Piper*: oh you know nothing but tonight we need to eliminate a strong player and I think it should be Dylan. If he makes the merge he'll be hard to beat.

Christiano: You make a good point.

Piper*:Of course I do.

Christiano: Alright.

Meanwhile

Walter: So why is your hair purple?

Janette (Swedish): I like the color purple.

Walter: Oh.

Janette: Why's your hair white?

Walter: I don't know.

Janette: haha.

At the spa hotel

Wesley thought to himself I love the spa hotel. And then drifted off to sleep.

AT THE BONFIRE

Chris: Campers you've casted your votes. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must head down to the dock and take the flush and wont come back! EVER. The first safe are Trinity and Christiano

Christiano: Alright!

Piper*: Yes!

Chris: Janette!

Janette (British): Yes!

Chris: Next safe is Max.

Max: I was annoyed that I wasent pronounced first.

Chris: So you three are the bottom three. Dylan, Addie, and Walter. One of you are going home tonight but that isn't Walter. So Addie and Dylan. The person going home is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Addie had a smirk on her face.

Chris: Dylan. Addie your safe.

Addie: Yes!

Dylan: Why me?

Piper*: You're a threat.

Confessional

Piper: None of them know whats coming, but when they do, itll be the end of them! Hahaahahahahaha!

End

Chris: But before you go to the flush I have an announcement! You wont be staying here for long because we're getting back in the plane and doing world tour challenges!

All12: Gasp!

Chris: So pack your stuff. The plane is on the other side of the island.

AT THE FLUSH

Chris: Final words?

Dylan: Addie take me back please!

Addie: hey Chris can I flush him for the little shit he is?

Chris: Be my guest!

Addie: Thanks! Take this Dylan!

Flush!

Chris: 4 campers down, 12 to go! Who will take the drop of shame when we return here on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!

Preview

On an all new Total Drama Reloaded! We head to the north pole for a special Christmas Challenge.

Addie: Most of these girls are hoe hoe hoes.

An all new Total Drama Reloaded! 12/9/13 or 12/10/13.

Walter: Meh.

_**These dates are accurate unless my internet goes out!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Santa and his Hoe hoe Hoe's

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! We had the 13 remaining players go at it in a dodge brawl! Addie spread the rumors that Dylan was the one doing dangerous things to others. When its really Trinity. Why would she do that? (Clears throat) Piper. Walter and Janette hooked up. Maybe. In the end the White Lightning broke their streak of losing and the Horrendous Hurricane were sent to elimination. Thanks to Addie's fake rumors, Dylan got the flush! And I let Addie do it. But then I announced the rest of the challenges shall be like World Tour unless something happens. With 12 players remaining the competition heats up! Both teams have lost 2 players and its time to see who goes down next! Here on Total! Drama! Reloaded!

(Theme song plays)

If you like the idea of the World tour starting up then don't pay attention to this. If you'd like to see the campers to go back to the island I need you to suggest challenges for it. I have ONE merge challenge and that's it. So suggest if you want to go back to the island

In the night

Piper: Good, everyone's asleep.

Confessional

Piper: Time to plant evidence on myself so they rule me out. But this will be a rubber spider. That once you smack it, itll pop! And spider guts go everywhere!

End

Piper plants the spider on herself.

Piper*: AHHHHHHH!

Max: Oh my god come on!

Walter: huh? Whats wrong?

The players of White Lightning come running.

Wesley: We heard a noise!

Piper smacks the spider

Christiano: Ah! Spider guts!

Addie: Eww.

Walter: Hmmm lets see if it isn't Trinity, then the only two left is Christiano and Max. Guess whoever is last standing will be the one going home next.

Chris: MAGGOTS! GO BACK TO SLEEP!

Addie: ugh!

Confessional

Addie: Not that I like Dylan, but I probably could've used him as an ally. I need one im all alone. Max seems nice. Well cant go wrong there.

Christiano: I swear it isn't me!

Max: Maybe that new personality of Christiano is behind it. Id better keep a closer eye on him.

End

The next day

Wes: it may not be the spa hotel, but first class is good.

Confessional

Wes: Well let me think. Evan is a strong player. I know that cause im his brother. If I can get rid of him now I wont have to worry about him later

End

Max: Oh economy class sucks.

Walter: You said it.

Confessional

Max: Ive measured up the statistics. There are 7 guys and 5 girls. SO maybe we need to pick off some of the guys.

End

Max: I suspect we need to win the next challenge.

Walter: No why would we need to win the next challenge?

Janette (African): What we talking bout?

Walter: How economy class sucks.

Janette: Yeah it does.

Chris: Good morning top 12! You guys wanna see Santa?

Max: Santa?

Chris: Yes as a Christmas gift from my somewhat shallow heart to go see Santa

All12: Alright

Chris: But first!

Wes: He's not doing what I think is about to happen right?

Max: Oh no!

Piper*: Fuck singing!

Ding ding!

Chris: Yup! And anyone who fails to sing is ELIMINATED!

Janette: No way.

(Everyone but Janette sings)

Chris: Well I guess Janette is eliminated!

Walter: Janette! Why didn't you sing?

Janette: Because I hate it! Chris parachute me!

Chris: Here you go.

Janette was pushed out of the plane.

Chris: So correction top 11. Ready for the challenge?

Evan: Sure.

Chris: Each of you will have a sleigh pulled by 3 of the teammates while the other 3 sit in the command. The 3 in command will have fun for the second part of the challenge. Whoever comes first gets an advantage for the second part. If you leave a teammate behind it will cost your dearly Anyway there will be two Santa's! One with each teams logo on it. If you take the wrong Santa your in for a treat. Everyone got that? Here's what your Santa's look like.

The video showed women around the Santa's waist opening their mouths.

Addie: EWW THAT IS FUCKING DISGUSTING!

Confessional

Addie: SINCE WHEN DOES FUCKING SANTA BUY HOES!?

End

Chris: We'll arrive in approximately 10 minutes. Does anyone have snow coats?

All11: No.

Chris: Then it sucks to be you. Theres a blizzard today! Making the temperature –18 degrees.

All11: Aww man!

Chris: This s gonna be Awe-soooome.

5 minutes later in economy class

Walter was crying.

Christiano: Whats wrong Walter?

Walter: Janette's gone!

Christiano: Its not your fault she didn't sing.

Walter: its not?

Christiano: of course not! She'd want you to keep going anyway!

Walter: Hey your right! Thanks Christiano for the pep talk.

Christiano: Thanks.

Piper walks over

Piper*: whatcha talking about?

Christiano: Walter was just sad that Janette was gone so I cheered him up.

Piper*: oh.

Confessional

Piper: God he just makes fucking friends with everyone.

Subconscious

Trinity: Oh im sure do hope Piper doesn't mess with...

?: Who who who.

Trinity grabbed a question mark and smashed her chain.

Trinity: Its important! Hmmm it's a long way from the building.

Outside subconscious

End

Chris: Everyone report to the storage section of the plane.

At the storage section

Lucy: What now

Alex: yeah really Chris?

Confessional

Lucy: Now that Mallory isn't around anymore, I don't feel so shy.

Alex: Thanks to Lucy im not so quiet anymore!

End

The bottom hatch opened and all 11 of them fell through the bottom.

All11: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Smack! They all fell into the deep snow

Trinity: How deep is this snow?

Chris: Somewhere between 12 to 24 inches. This place unless im wrong gets the most snow. And as for the challenge it makes it a little more fun. So go get on your team sled and go.

Christiano: Ill…Change

Jackson: Ill pull!

Piper*: Sure ill do it.

Walter: Ok I can do it!

Meanwhile

Lucy: Ill pull.

Alex: Me too.

Titus: meh I guess ill do it too.

Evan: Then me, Wes, and Nalia will do command. Hey wait, where's Nalia.

Wes: Lets just go the other team is getting ahead

Chris:(After White Lightning leaves) I guess they are in for the special surprise when they get there.

RACING

Wes: Hey Everybody lean forward and Alex, I know your strong and can pull harder!

Alex: Shut it Wes!  
Meanwhile

Max: Hmm That rock seems like a ramp. Hey Jackson! Go over toward the rock and ramp over it!

Jackson: I hope you know what your doing little man!

The Hurricane ramped off the rock and was at the finish line

Chris: Welcome Hurricane! So you guys get a Crane lift! One of you will pick up Santa and bring him back to the start. If you make it back first, you win! So 2 of you need to pull and 2 of you need to sit in command!

Addie saw the women and what they were doing.

Confessional

Addie: I guess most of the women here are hoe hoe hoe's!

End

Jackson: Ill do it!

Max: Ill take the crane!

Addie: Guess ill take a crack at pulling.

After a little bit

Chris: And White Lightning shows up! Hey wait a minute where Nalia?

Wes: Oh we left her behind.

Chris: Don't you guys remember there's a penalty if you don't have a teammate? You cant pick up your Santa until you have all 6 members of your team.

Evan: Wesley you dingus!

Wes: hey! Its not my fault crazy girl isn't here.

Lucy: Calm down she might not be far behind.

Chris: Well according to my cameras you don't have to worry!

Wes: Awesome

Evan: Thank god!

Titus: Yes!

Chris: Because the other team already won the challenge!

Lucy & Alex: Aww man!

Nalia: There you guys are! I was just taking a wiz and you guys were gone!

The rest of the team glared at her.

Chris: See you guys at elimination

AT ELIMINATION

Chris: Ok! Its vote time!

Confessional Cam for voting

Evan: Even though Nalia cost us the challenge. I cant believe im doing this. I vote for Wesley.

Nalia: I Vote for Wesley!

Titus: meh I vote for Nalia.

Wesley: I vote Nalia!

Alex: I vote Nalia off.

Lucy: Well I vote Titus off. He has just this secret evil vibe about him.

End

Chris: So you've cast your votes. Here they are. One for Titus, One for Nalia, another for Nalia, One for Wes, one more for Wes. And the player taking the drop of shame is…

…

…

…

…

..

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

..

…

..

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nalia! Wesley and Titus are safe.

Nalia: Well we had a good run! But now I get to sky dive.

Lucy: Bye Nalia!

Nalia: bye Lucy!

Nalia's voice in the background was yelling Weeeeee!

In the night.

Piper: Time to get Max eliminated!

Piper plants a bug on Christiano. And then you could hear him scream.

Chris: Wow She is creepy! So will Piper rid everyone? Or will someone find out. Tune in next time on an all new! Total! Drama! Reloaded!

Preview

On an all new Total Drama Reloaded! The players go on an African safari! But they have to capture the Animals instead!

Piper: Heheheh!

All new Total Drama Reloaded! 12/10/13 – 12/11/13 – 12/12/13!


	7. Chapter 6: Why are You Lion to Me?

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! We got on the plane for the first time! Piper planted fake evidence on herself to rule herself out of who is planting things and messing with Janettes bed. Speaking of her she was eliminated that episode for not singing! Anyway the challenge was a special Christmas challenge! They had to go to the north pole in a blizzard in 12 to 24 inch snow! What fun right? Anyway the Hurricane won the challenge! And the White Lightning sent Nalia home. With the merge nearing and only ten competitors remaining! Who will take the next Drop of shame! And how will tonights secret double elimination come into play? Find out when we smack down in Africa here on Total! Drama! RELOADED!

(Theme plays)

Christiano: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Max: Oh come on!

Piper*: Oh dear! Who was next?

Christiano: Get that ugly shit thing off me!

White Lightning comes in from Economy class

Wes: Oh god.

Everyone glares at Max.

(Change)

Justin: Bout time.

Justin clears his throat

Justin*: Er I mean. Max why would you do this?

Max: I uh er.

Justin*: Save it!

*- From now on means he's/she's impersonating either the main persona or if I ever do a thing where Wesley impersonates Evan.

Confessional

Justin: Well it took Piper long enough! Ive been watching deep in Christiano's soul. Through his eyes. Back when I took over in juvy, I met Piper. We had a plan! If any chance t win money came along we'd both take over. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Subconscious

Christiano: What the heck? No! No! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Outside Subconscious

End

After what happened

Justin: Piper? Is that you?  
Piper: Of course it is you idiot.

Justin: I was right. Pipes is back

The two kissed

Justin: Sorry I took so long.

Piper: That's quite alright.

Justin: At least brainiac wont last much longer.

Piper: After today, I doubt it.

Justin: Perfect, ones he's gone no one will notice a thing.

Piper: Yeah, but keep a low profile.

Justin: Don't you think I know that?

Piper: Just reminding you.

Justin: Yeah yeah.

MORNING

Chris: GOOD MORNING PUNCHING BAGS!

Lucy: ugh really Chris!? I need my beauty sleep!

Lucy thought to herself for a minute and gasped.

Confessional

Lucy: Oh no! Am I turning into Mal? Nah just Chris waking me up.

End

Chris: Anyway! I have a special announcement! Two of you are going home tonight! So what ever team loses has double the chopping block! But since we're in a new environment, in every challenge there will be an immunity statue somewhere in the challenge area! And that would be mighty helpful today if your team loses! Second today is the LAST team challenge! So if your team wins your garenteed a spot at the merge!

Walter: Ok win today's challenge is first on the list! Second is eliminate Max

Max overheard him and gulped

Confessional

Max: I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO THIS! UGH!

Piper: hah! Max will be chewed up at the merge!

Justin: Consider Max toast!

End

Wes: Evan we need to stick together. No matter what.

Evan: Yep sure.

Confessional

Evan: I know he's my brother and all but since he knows all my tricks I need to eliminate him. Sadly.

End

Addie: Yes no Dylan at the merge!

Confessional

Addie: All I have to do today is help win the challenge and bam! I stay til the merge! Im just hoping Dylan doesn't return then

End

Justin: So when we win todays challenge, who do we get rid of first at the merge?

Piper: Brainiac over there. He'll figure out eventually since he already knows you have multiple personality disorder.

Justin: Ok. Good plan

Confessional

Justin: Even though me and Pipes have a thing I cant take her to the final two too dangerous. But If I cant get nerd boy out right away, he might not be a bad idea to take to the finale. Or maybe captain cry. (Walter) All he ever does is sob.

End

Justin walks up to Walter

Justin: Hey Walter since after today the teams aren't going to be anymore. I was um wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me and Pipe… I mean Trinity.

Walter: Yeah sure(Sobs)

Confessional

Walter: Was Christiano about to say Piper? Wonder who that is.

(Flashback to when Piper beat up Walter)  
Walter: I wonder if that was Piper when Trinity beat the shit out of me.

End

Chris: Oh Lunchmeat! Report to the dining area!

At the dining area

Chris: Everybody ready for todays challenge?

All10: Sure.

Chris: Now since there is a double elimination, There is a special little challenge for the losing team! If you're the losing team we'll have a small contest to have a sole immunity and you PICK one of the two contestants going home.

All10: Gasp!

Chris: Anyway ill tell you about today's challenge right after this!

The hatch below the players opened and they fell into an alligator infested pond

Wes: GATORS!

All10: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

After they swim to shore

Chris: today's challenge is for your team to find one specific animal or insect here in South Africa! In this hat contains 8 cards with a specific animal on it. After capturing it you must bring it back to me! Since White Lightning lost the last challenge they'll pick first. Wes come up here and pick!

Wes stuck his hand in and there was a mousetrap once he grabbed the card

Wes: OUCH!

Chris: Good luck with this one! Bring me a Cheetah!

Evan: Come on thatll be almost impossible! Their too fast!

Chris: Yes but if you did ever learn this in science class, you'd know that they cant run that long and they slow down after a couple minutes. Alright Hmm Trinity come pick!

Piper*: Alrighty.

Piper picked out a lion card.

Wes: How come she didn't get hit with a mousetrap?

Chris: I put two in there!

Chris pulls out the mousetrap to see the bar all crushed and twisted

Chris: Well that's new. Anyway Hurricane bring me a Lion!

Justin*: pfft

Confessional

Justin: I can tell I just had to come out and play just for this challenge! Hmpf.

End

Justin*: Alright guys! 2 of us should go sabotage the others while the other 3 capture our animal thus giving us immunity.

Walter: Ok.

Piper*: Ill go.

Justin*: Ok ill go too. Addie, Walter, and max, find out some way to capture it. Max this should be more easier for you than the others since your smarter. Because if you don't youll probably get eliminated so, you need to save your butt.

Max: Ok…

Lucy: I have a plan! We all come in from five different directions and trap the cheetah in the cage!'

Wes: ok!

From afar

Justin: Not if I have anything to say about it. Justin walked up to the cage and pulled out the nuts and bolts.

Piper: Good job.

Justin: Well our jobs done, wanna make out?

Piper: Fuck yeah.

They started to make out against a tree.

Meanwhile

Max: Hmm if we run from the lion and last second turn, he'll be trapped in the cage!

All 3 of them ran near the cage with the lion chasing them and turned and the Lion was trapped.

Chris: Congrats Hurricane! Since you captured your animal first, im giving you a crane to pick up the crate!

Addie: Sweet!

Confessional

Addie: This challenge is in the bag!

Max: Well I don't think im getting eliminated.

End

Chris: And now!

Ding Ding!

All 10: Aww!

Wes: I thought he forgot!

Players sing.

Meanwhile

Evan: Yes its in! Wes your sure the door is closed?

Wes: Positive!

Chris: Since you captured you're animal second you get tranq darts. But you only get 3 ad it could wake up at anytime.

Titus: Shot the cheetah and accidentally shot Alex

Lucy: Alex!

Alex: Im sorry uncle pappy, I don't like spaghetti with toenails.

Lucy glared at Alex.

Later

Wes was whistling Then the cheetah darted out of the cage.

Evan: Wes I thought you said the cage was closed!

Wes: It was!

Chris: Don't worry about recapturing it! The Hurricane win the challenge!

Justin: We'd better go back

Piper: Yeah.

Chris: Lighting line up.

All Lightning players lined up.

Chris: So whoever shoots the most bottles with their slingshots in 15 seconds wins sole immunity and vote! GO!

Evan shot 7

Wes shot 6

Titus shot 4

Lucy shot 5

Alex shot none because he was still knocked out!

Chris: So Evan wins the sole vote and immunity!

AT VOTING CEREMONY

Chris: Alright before we vote, Evan eliminate the player of your choice. Chris points a finger and slightly touches his neck making a killing motion.

Max: Wait why are we here?

Chris: Because you get to see who returns after the vote!

All 10: Gasp!

Chris: Now Evan eliminate someone.

Evan: I eliminate…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lucy and Alex looked worried

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…Wesley

Wes: WHAT! Im your brother.

Evan: yes but you know me the best.

Chris: Alright before we push Wesley out of the plane, lets see whos going with him, go vote!

Confessional Vote cam

Evan: Well I gotta get rid of Titus, he also cost us the challenge

Lucy: Definatly Titus, I don't like him.

Alex: Well Lucy said the only possible way to save my butt is vote for Titus so im voting him

Titus: Im voting Alex! Because he fell asleep!

End

Chris: So The first safe is Evan and Lucy!

Evan: Duh

Lucy: Yes!

Chris: So lets read the votes. One for Titus, another for Titus, one for Alex and the final vote for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

Titus! Alex is safe!  
Alex: Oh thank god!

Chris: So Wesley and Titus are leaving today and the players returning are… Janette.

Walter: Yay!

Janette came out from behind the curtain with a mean look on her face

Janette: What are you staring at?

Chris: Also to return…

Chris glanced at Addie

Confessional

Addie: Shit! I know whos returning, its…

End

Chris: Dylan!

Dylan wasent even looking at Addie

Confessional

Dylan: When I got voted off I learned that I don't need Addie, I got over her. Im going to the top

End

Chris:And now there are no more teams! But all former Hurricane players, Besides Janette and Dylan, Get first class!

All5: Yes!

Chris: So The merge is upon us! Who will go down next week? How long will Justin be around? Stick around and tune in next time here on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!

Preview

Next time on an all new Total Drama Reloaded! The players visit Roanoke Island! And are looking for signs of what happened to the formerly colonized colony!

Addie: Great…History stuff

Walter: I don't get it!

All New Total Drama Reloaded! New chapter by Sunday!

Justin: Fuck!


	8. Chapter 7: Holy Roanoke

Last time on Total Drama Reloaded! The 10 remaining players went to Africa and captured animals. We met Christiano's evil personality and him and Piper had met before. Then during so Justin sabotaged the White Lightning's cage. And then Evan won the sole immunity and vote. And surprisingly he eliminated Wesley! And then the players voted out Titus! Then the teams merged and two players returned! Janette and Dylan! With the remaining 10 players, who will take the next drop of shame? And what is todays harsh challenge? Find out after this. Here on! Total! Drama! Reloaded!

( Theme Plays )

Later that day

Walter: Janette im so glad your back!

Janette: Save it Walter! We have to have a game plan if we're gonna win!

Walter: Janette is there something wrong? And where are your foreign accents?

Janette: Not important and no there's nothing wrong!

Confessional

Janette: After I was kicked off last time, I went and saw a specialist about my disorder. And that time was pretty useful and worked pretty good. Now they won't pop up as much.

Walter: Ever since Janette returned, she has this new vibe about her.

End

Evan: Dylan your not going after Addie anymore?

Dylan: I realized something, I dont need Addie. All I want is to CRUSH her.

Evan: Ah, i see.

Addie was spying

Addie: Gasp!

confessional

Addie: The only good thing of Dylan coming back was so I could manipulate him and get him to vote with me! I don't think thats going to happen. Plus after i got him eliminated last time, and then they found out Max did it. Janette, Walter, Trinity, and Christiano all shunned me for lying! Im gonna need some allies.

End

Later...

Evan: Hey Addie.

Addie: hi Evan she said smiling

Evan: Whats up?

Addie: Oh you know the usual.

Evan: Cool.

They smiled at each other for a minute, but then Lucy tripped and fell through the curtain.

Addie: Lucy?

Lucy: Sorry to butt in, I tripped.

Addie: Ah.

Lucy: Either of you two seen Alex?

Evan: He's over there sleeping.

Lucy: Ok, thanks.

Lucy walked over to Alex and shook him.

Lucy: Alex wake up.

Alex: No no! Go away shark!

Lucy: Huh?

Alex: Oh. Phew just a dream. Hey Lucy! He said with a smile.

Lucy: You wanna come get breakfast with me?

Alex: Sure.

Alex and Lucy are seen walking out into the mess hall.

Lucy: So hey Alex.

Alex: What is it?

Lucy: Are we like… dating?

Alex: I guess you could say we but from whats happened I don't…

Lucy kissed him so a) he'd stop talking and B she really wanted to.

Alex: Ok yes we are.

Lucy and him smiled

Chris: OH PUNCHING BAGS! Please report to the mess hall!

At the Mess hall

Chris: So who here has heard the legend of Roanoke island?

( Cricket noise is heard )

Chris: Well i guess the wondering of this will be fun. Ha. Anyway ill tell you right after...

Ding Ding!

All10: aw man.

They sing

Chris: And again before i tell you about it here is something else.

Evan knew what was going on and moved back. Then the hatch below the players opened

Chris: What the... Chef! Please throw this contestant down with the rest!

Chef: Yes! Time for some pain!

Evan: GAH!

SMACK!

Evan: Ow!

Chris flies down on his Jet pack.

Chris: So the legend of Roanoke Island is this. A long time ago when Britain began to colonize North America they tried to colonize this island as well. But the first time around the colony failed when Sir Walter Raleigh couldnt keep it around for long in 1585. Then he tried to colonize it again in 1587. But when John White went back to England there was a 4 year war and he had to stay and fight. But when he returned to Roanoke, the island was deserted. The only clue was the word CROATOAN carved into a tree. Because if you left the island you were to carve where you were going into a tree. Today's challenge is to find the wooden plank that we took out of the tree that was carved. First to find it wins immunity and can take one person to first class. Ok?

Evan: You do realize thats a piece of history right?

Chris: No, we carved a piece of wood that looked very similar to the actual carving. You didnt think we'd do that did you? Id go back to prison!

Dylan: Good point.

Chris blew an airhorn

Chris: Go!

Walter: So Janette you wanna work together?

Janette: Sorry! No time to talk gotta go and save my... I mean our butts!

Confessional

Walter: Janette's been mean lately. Whats happened with her?

End

Dylan sprinted north to look for the piece.

Addie: Hm. Hey Evan you wanna work together?

Evan: Sure.

Addie: Great lets look over here.

Meanwhile

Justin: So Pipes, how should we sabotage the others this time?

Piper: Hmmm, you look for it while i sabotage the others.

Justin: Alrighty then.

Piper ran off and Justin looked for the piece

Justin: What does Croatoan even mean? So with everyone mad at Max, as long as someone else wins immunity he's gone!

Max: Christiano?

Justin*: Uh yeah?

Max: Christiano are you... you know you?

Justin*: Uh of course i am why wouldnt I?

Max: Whatever you say.

Confessional

Justin: Now that I have Christiano under wraps i need to lay low.

Subconscious

Christiano: Come on Kai! We can get out of here with the others!

Kai: Do you even know who your up against?

Christiano: Noooooo...

Piece of his brain swells up

Justin: Your up against me!

Christiano: YOU! Your not a new personality! Your Justin!

Justin: Of course! You didnt think you got rid of me did you?

Christiano: Why havent you been around then?

Justin: You know hiding from the others. Besides, I have more power than you and Kai put together! And she's the guardian personality!

Christiano: No! This cant be happening!

Justin: Oh but it is.

Kai: Told you.

Justin: Buh bye.

Christiano: Come back!

Kai: Its not worth trying to get him to come back

Christiano: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Out of pure anger Christiano broke the chain and destroyed it!

Christiano: Wow. Come on Kai there's gotta be something!

Kai: Maybe the lava in a can beside me.

Christiano: Lava in a damn can? Wow.

Christiano melted the chain and freed Kai.

Kai: Awesome!

Christiano: Lets go!

Outside subconscious

Confessional

Max: Hmm im starting to get the feeling Christiano is up to something.

End

Piper: Well well, a big boulder ready to steamroll right over Evan and Addie! MWAHAHHAHAHHAAHAH!

Piper pushes the boulder and it nails Addie and Evan and Piper fled the scene

Addie: Ow!

Evan: You ok?

Addie: Yeah fine.

Evan looked at the boulder and saw a skirt on the edge. He then looked over at Addie and she was in her underwear

Evan: Uh Addie... your missing something.

Addie looked down and saw and ran down the hill towards the boulder.

Addie: Well it still is in one piece.

Evan: Yeah...

Meanwhile.

Justin: Well well well looky here, the challenge immunity ill just hold on to this.

Meanwhile

Lucy: Come on Alex we can find it!

Alex: Speak of the devil!

Alex pulled the wood out of the ground.

Chris: And Alex wins immunity! So the rest of you keep your clothes on.

Addie: HEY!

Chris: And get ready to vote!

Later at the ceremony

Chris: So go cast your votes

Vote Confessional cam

Lucy: Well i vote Max. He's too smart, AND, he was planting dangerous things on people!

Alex: Me and Lucy are both voting Max.

Max: I vote off Christiano.

Addie: Well i vote off Max to save myself.

Dylan: Max

Janette: Max

End

Chris: So i counted the votes and tonights drop of shamee is! Max!

Max: Well i figured.

Max was pushed out

Chris: 9 competitors left! Who will take the next drop? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! RELOADED!

_**Well im taking a break until about 12/26/13 since its Christmas time unless i get a chance! merry Christmas! The next challenge is a 5 part challenge and sorry this took so long. I had a death in the family**_


	9. Official delay date

The next chapter will be up from a various of 12/25/13 to 12/29/13 And go vote on the next poll


	10. Not Abondoning this story

Hey guys sorry ive been out of town a lot. But I am still continuing this


	11. Chapter 8: The Breakfast Challenge P1

Walter: Janette what the hell is wrong with you?

Janette: Me? What about you?! Im allowed to act how ever the hell i want!

Walter: Your not the Janette I know. I wanna break up!

Janette: GOOD! Maybe ill find someone who isnt such a pussy!

Walter ran away in despair

Confessional

Janette: He was holding me back, I needed to dump him.

Walter: What just happened? Did I make the right decision?

End

Evan and Addie were gazing at the stars.

Evan: and look there's Orion's belt!

Addie: Cool. What about that tiny one?

Evan: That's the little dipper.

Addie: Oh. And then that's the big dipper right?

Evan: Correct.

Addie: Yup. The stars sure are pretty

Evan: Yeah, but it can get boring.

Addie frowned

Evan: Something wrong?

Addie: No. Nothings wrong.

Confessional

Addie: I give him the perfect setup line and he doesnt even use it! That Burns!

Evan: Wonder whats up with her?

End

Justin: Alright Pipes, who's next?

Piper: Hmmm I dont really know yet. How 'bout you pick.

Justin: Alright i was thinking... Dylan.

Piper: Really?

Justin: Yeah he may have got voted out unfairly last time yo know with Addie tricking just about everyone. But look at it this way, he is a strong player. If we leave him in the game too long, He'll become too powerful. We have to take him down NOW!

Piper: Yup serves a good point, now get over here.

Justin and Piper began making out in a corner

Meanwhile

Lucy: Alex we need to talk.

Alex: Yeah what is it?

Lucy: Well i thin we need to vote out Dylan next?

Alex: That's why because? He has no allies.

Lucy: As much truth as that is. He is a Strong player. If we dont get rid of him now we wont have a chance later on!

Alex: You've got a point...

Lucy: So we'll vote out Dylan?

Alex: yes we will.

Lucy: Thanks Alex your the best!

Lucy kissed Alex on the cheek and went back to her room on the plane.

Later on...

Dylan was walking by when he heard Justin talking to himself.

Justin: Get rid of Dylan tomorrow. And I will if my name isnt Justin!

Dylan: Gasp!

Confessional

Dylan: So if Christiano has multiple personality disorder, that means that "Justin" Has taken over. I must warn the others!

In the background through the vent in the celing you can see an eye.

Justin: Dammit! Dylan discovered me! Now I really have to get rid of him! DAMMIT!

end

The next day.

Chris: Good morning morons! Meet me in First class!

AT FIRST CLASS

Chris: So you guys ready for today's challenge?

All 9: NO!

Chris: Good. This challenge is a five part challenge! Including 5 differant locations! And we will not have an elimination until the fifth part is done! Understood?

All 9: Yes.

Chris: So this is the gourmet breakfast challenge! Today's destination is Belgium! Where we'll be finding the Belgium Waffle! Somewhere in this 10 mile area is a Belgium Waffle and as you may know considered the greatest tasting waffle! If you bring it to me you win immunity for the whole challenge! And at the end if you are left without an item, you're ELIMINATED.

All: Gasp!

Chris: That's right if you fail to bring me something throughout the whole five part challenge you're gonzo which means 4 people are being ELIMINATED!

Confessional

Dylan: I have a feeling Justin might hang around for a while grrrr

Addie: I hope i can get Evan to work with me, he has the cutest eyes, er and i need to stay in the competition

Justin: i gotta win today no matter what!

Piper: Great i need a win just perfect -_-

Lucy: I hope either me and Alex are eliminated together or stay til the final five together.

Alex: Well Time to win!

Evan: One food and im in the final five!

Walter: Janette can eat dick there is no way im letting her win!

Janette: Walter must be eliminated!

Justin: If Dylan knows about me this cant be good.

Subconscious

Christiano: Come on Kai we have to free the others!

Kai: Blah blah blah!

Jackson: Shut up you nitwits!

Christiano: Jackson!

Jackson: No the ice cream man! yes its me!

Kai: How are we going to free him?

Christiano: Leave that to me.

Jackson: Again Nitwits Shut UP! If he hears you he'll pick us off one by one!

Christiano: Ok keep quiet.

Kai: Will do.

Outside subconscious

Justin: So they plan on escaping Hah! Over my dead body!

Piper: Hmm its obvious Trinity isnt stable anymore.

Pipers subconscious

Trinity: Wonder what the blue portal is?

Trinity walks up and touches the portal

ZAP!

Piper: What the hell?

Trinity: So thats what that does.

Piper: how did you?

Trinity: IM TIRED OF YOU ! GET OUT YOUR DESTROYING MY LIFE ARGHH!

Trinity began smacking around Piper

Piper: Good good. Youve learned my pain. This is what ive been feeling all this time alone you see not so fun being trapped is it?

Trinity: You know i have a reason for trapping you!

Piper: Whatever you baby

Trinity:ARGH!

Trinity slugged Piper again and she began flashing.

Piper: Oh shit i shoulda seen this coming!

Trinity: yes! goodbye Piper

Piper: NO! ITS MY TURN! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE CEASING TO EXIST NOT ME! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT!

Trinity: Obviously not, goodbye Piper.

Piper:NO!

Confessional

Trinity:Huh? Im back!

End

Trinity: Hey Christiano whats the challenge?

Justin: Huh?

Trinity: What

Justin*:Oh sorry you have to find a waffle.

Confessional

Justin: SHIT SHIT SHIT! Piper ceased! Now i have to act! Shit!

End

Trinity: So how many players are left on the other team?

Justin*: Uh the teams merged.

Trinity: Oh.

Chris:GO!

Alex: Come on Lucy lets find that waffle!

After about 3 hours.

Dylan: Come on that waffle is no where!

Chris: Its somewhere youd never look.

Dylan: Whatever!

Meanwhile

Addie: Come on Evan!

Evan: Im coming!

Justin*: time to split up Ev and Addie!

Trinity: Huh?

Justin*: Nothing!

Evan: Youve Got pretty eyes.

Addie: come in for a closer look.

Dylan began to walk up and Justin saw him.

Confessional

Justin: Hmm i could destroy Evan and Addie or I could destroy Dylan, hmm tough choice

End

Justin*: Wait he has a girlfriend!

Addie: You WHAT!

Evan: Dont listen to him!

Addie: yeah ok!

Addie ran off but hit Dylan

Addie: Ow sorry.

Dylan: That's ok.

Addie: Oh its you Dylan.

Dylan: Yeah i kinda saw what happened.

Addie: Yeah I dont wanna talk about it.

Addie Walked away.

Later...

Dylan: oh my god I just realized something!

Dylan remembers earlier when Chris bumped into him and he felt a waffle.

Dylan sprinted back to Chris.

Chris: What do you want?

Dylan: This!

Dylan turned Chris around and he took the waffle out of Chris's pants and had a sigh of relief that it wasent in his underwear.

Chris:and Dylan is going to the final five!

Dylan: YES!

Chris: Everyone on the plane!

Later that night

Dylan: Addie?

Addie: Yeah?

Dylan: You Ok?

Addie: no, how come every guy i go after they end up being a cheater?

Dylan: Addie I dont have the answer to that.

Addie: Well why did you cheat on me?

Dylan: It was a moment of weakness

Addie: All i want is someone who isnt a cheater!

Dylan: Thats up to who you chose.

Addie: Your right. You were always right.

Dylan: Thanks

Addie: Hey this might sound weird but can you just hold me for a while.

Dylan: Su...Sure.

As the scene faded Dylan had a slight smile on his face.

The full chapter is finally here!


End file.
